Blind Vengeance
by EKL22
Summary: Artemis wants revenge desperately for her brother's death in previous Games but will the seemingly weak male tribute from her district get in her way?
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

The shock still hasn't set in on me. My brother is dead at the hands of the capitol. It has been almost a year since he's been gone and it's hard for me to accept it and move on. My parents put on a happy front as if they are not hurting, but I know deep inside they really are mourning greatly. Perhaps they are even still shocked from my brother's death. He was named after my late grandfather who also lost his life in the games.

With the reapings right around the corner, I've been preparing vigorously at the academy. My 18th birthday has already passed and the academy has chosen me to volunteer for this year's Games. Even if it was not my year, I'd be volunteering. I am only doing this to avenge my brother's death. We're not supposed to train before being chosen, but this law is ignored in District Two. I'm what you call a career tribute, or just a career for short. I have no interest in killing for fun, I only want revenge.

I finish my training for the day, letting all of my emotions out. Sweating profusely, I made my way home and all the horrible flashbacks came rushing in. I felt the cold sweat on my skin as the tribute count lowered to three. I was very nervous for Cato, I so desperately wanted him to come home. Everyone wanted him to come home, he was the favorite, but everything changed when he was brutally murdered by the tribute, and later the victor, from district 1. I remember the victory tour all to well. His name I have forgotten, but his looks of triumph and confidence are burned into my memories.

I snap back into reality and run home as fast as I can. I sprint to my room and slam my door shut behind me. Screaming and sobbing into my pillow, letting my frustrations out. I had to win this for him, I just had to. My father was at work and my mother was undoubtedly out somewhere getting rid of her problems by giving them to other people. My family needed this.

I have to win these Games. I will not let my district down. I will win or die. I don't care if I do meet my demise, for I will join my brother and my problems will be released. I wouldn't need to shed anymore tears, I wouldn't have to feel these terrible feelings. Cato was my only real friend and I would be nothing without him.

* * *

Many days have passed and today is Reaping day. I put on my nicest light pink dress and tie my blonde hair up with a pink bow. I am putting my life on the line, I might as well look nice, right? I start off to the town square where the names will be drawn. As I walk out onto my street, I hear someone familiar call my name.

"Artemis! Wait for me!"

I turn around and smile to see my "husband" walking quickly towards me. In ways, he is my husband literally and figuratively. Our parents have arranged our marriage and we both care genuinely for each other.

"Thorn!" I meet him halfway and jump into his muscular arms

Thorn had black hair and a muscular body from mining and masonry work. He was truly a work horse with a soft face that was so warm and loving. He was too old for the reaping and therefore we were safe from going in the same year so there was at least some hope of a wedding to look forward to.

"Are you ready?" He asks me, "Because once you check in and volunteer, there is no turning back."

"I'm ready and I am going to do this. I am coming home, I promise you."

I check in and everything just goes black, I can't really remember anything else but volunteering and shaking hands with the male tribute from my district. I believe his name is Jonah, Jonah Green. But there was something funny that I do remember. He didn't volunteer, in fact, he was actually reaped. No one volunteered for him and I thought this was too strange. It really bugged me and I had to ask him. There is **always **a male volunteer. No if's and's or but's about it.

We said goodbye to our loved ones and were whisked away to the tribute train where Jonah and I sat in sheer silence for what seemed like hours until I finally got up the nerve to speak to him.

"Why didn't anyone volunteer to take your place?" I ask

He shrugs, "I guess they think I have no chance and are probably better off without me. I told them not to volunteer anyway if I did get picked. I have no reason to live anyway and it's clear we already have a victor."

I sigh, I didn't really know what to say, things were becoming awkward, "We're here for sort of similar reasons. I can relate, really. I volunteered because of my brother, I can either win or die trying. And honestly, I don't even think I want to win, even though I could if I tried hard enough. I have no worth in my eyes."

"You're going home. Nobody likes me there." His green eyes pierced mine.

"Well, why?"

"I suppose they're jealous. They know I'm weak but girls swoon over me. They figure they'd have a chance if I were out of the way."

"That's stupid." I replied.

We didn't talk for he rest of the train ride, we sat through dinner with our mentors in silence and went to bed without acknowledging one another's presence. I needed him as an alliance. I didn't only need him, I wanted him as my friend in the arena. I wanted someone who could make anyone blind with jealousy, who would do anything get rid of anyone. He was the friend I desperately needed.

* * *

**This is my fanfiction for Jonah Green. He is JonahtheGreat on Twitter. Give him a follow he's pretty fricking hilarious. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

We have been gone for only a day, and I already miss everyone back home so much. I am literally sick with grief, my mind is racing. The Capitol is such an overwhelming place and I cannot handle it like this. We arrived at our rooms and are settling before we start training. I am watching recaps of the reapings for at least the third time, weighing out my competition. The opening ceremonies were all a blur to me, and I blocked them out, not wanting to see the people of the Capitol.

Seeing the kids of the outerlying districts is maddening. They all looks so sickly and malnourished. All being reaped, no one to take their places. I have already memorized all the names, and I wish I hadn't. I don't want to know who I kill, and I don't want to know who might kill me.

Just as I turn the television off, Jonah walks into the room and sits beside me. I look him up and down, he is quite handsome and I'm saddened that his image will be ruined by these games. Jonah looks at me through serious eyes staying silent for awhile.

"Are you afraid?" He asks

"Afraid of what?" I reply

"The 'dark'."

"Pardon me?"

"You know, Death." Jonah states

I shake my head, "What is there to be afraid of? Once you're dead you feel nothing, it's no different than being alive for me."

He looks down, I can tell I've upset him.

"I'm sorry." I apologize

"For what? You've done nothing to me." He says quickly

"I can tell that answer upset you. I can see it in your eyes. You value life and death differently than I, and I apologize."

"We live in a nation of nothing but death. It's unsettling to think about."

I nod, "Do you miss home?"

Surprisingly he shakes his head, "I'm never going back, what's the point in missing something you'll never see again? No matter how much I miss it, I'm not going back."

"Don't say that." I snap, "I'm going to make sure you go home and not me."

And without another word, I get up and head to my chamber, locking the door. We sat through dinner in silence again and immediately retired to our chambers without any acknowledgments.

* * *

Jonah and I conversed all through out the next few days at training. We talked to other tributes and made friends. I was friendly to all the tributes, what right did I have to be nasty? They were all in the same situation as I. I was sure to talk to everyone, even if it made me seem weak. I taught them some things I knew and in return learned some tricks of theirs.

The careers thought me stupid to be spilling secrets but I wasn't spilling them all, and I wasn't proud of this, but some of my tricks weren't very truthful. I had to be wary of others pulling the wool over my eyes as well and I only accepted knowledge that I knew to be helpful and reliable.

Training had gone by fast and tonight there were interviews with Cesar Flickerman. I always loved interview night, no matter how barbaric the games were. That was my favorite part of the Hunger Games, I always loved seeing the outfits and what the designers would come up with.

My prep team had cleaned me up so much that I was unrecognizable. They had put at least a ton of make-up on my face and body. My hair was curled and volumptuous. I felt pretty, and being pretty felt wrong. My eyelids were painted with gold. My dress was trnasparent and glittering with gold. It was that of a goddess. It billowed over my feet and hung off of me like a waterfall. There was a crown of olive branches woven into my blonde hair. I had gladiator sandals that stopped at my knees.

As soon as I saw Jonah, I ran to him and hugged him. Tonight would be our last night of freedom. Our last night to converse freely. Probably the last night we would ever be sane again. As I hugged him, he welcomed me with open arms and squeezed me. We had become friends and we were sure we'd stick together in the arena until the very end. That was our strategy, become friends with as many as possible, have emotions.

Soon enough, it was my turn to be interviewed.

"Our next guess, from district 2, Artemis Patera!"

I walk out onto the stage and am greeted by ooh's and ah's from the crowd. I truly was sinfully gorgeous at this moment. I was so overwhelmed by this reaction that I tripped going up the stairs to the platform. Luckily, Cesar caught my forearms. And I gave an embarassed smile and waved to assure I was alright.

"Good catch, Cesar." I chuckled as smoothed my dress to sit. The crowd laughed, which was good, I had to make a good impression on these people, I needed sponsors.

"Artemis, you are absolutely stunning if I might say." He kissed my hand, "What is it you like most about the Capitol?"

I paused for a moment, I liked nothing about the Capitol, "Well, I've made a bunch of new friends here at training, I suppose I like that."

"Friends? WIth other tributes? Explain."

"I have been nothing but friendly with other tributes, I know we are all competing against each other in these games, but that doesn't give me the right to be nasty."

Cesar nodded, "And if I'm not mistaken, you look very familiar, as if a relative of yours has competed before?"

I somehow knew this would come up, I nod, "My brother competed last year." I heard the audience gasp and I heard hearts breaking, "His name was Cato."

Cesar put his hands over his heart and his jaw dropped a bit, "That must've been terrible, he was the favorite too. Do you miss him?"

_What a stupid question_. I think to myself.

"Everyday of my life. He's the reason I volunteered to be here. He was my best friend and I wish I didn't have to live my life without him. I want to make him proud. I want him to look down on me and be proud that I'm his little sister."

I felt everyone at that moment pitying me. This is the break I needed. When I needed food or water or medicine in the arena, I could be sure I had sponsors to send it.

"It looks like your 3 minutes is up." The crowd was in silence, "Thank you, Artemis."

Cesar helped me off of the platform and I sat in the crowd next to the boy and girl from 1, Elk and Blaise.

Next it was Jonah's turn. He looked amazing and sharp in his suit accented by a golden tie. I'm sure the Capitol will love him. I listened to him joke around with Cesar and the mood was suddenly happier.

"So, explain the scene back in your district, you didn't volunteer did you?" Cesar became more serious.

"I'm not very wanted back home." Jonah started, "I'm more of a parasite than anything. My family finds me useless. My classmates are jealous of me because girls get along easily with me. They'd rather watch me suffer in the games than volunteer for me. And it's useless to talk to girls who want everything to do with me when I want nothing to do with them. I don't love them. There is only one girl I love and I can never have her."

"And why is that?"Cesar asked, "Why can't you grasp her?"

"She's set to marry a childhood friend of mine, who took care of my family in times when my parents could not pull through for us. She also came here, and doesn't intend on going home. She'd rather die than be among the living. Her name is Artemis Patera, and I love her." He looked directly towards me

It was at this point where I went light headed. I fell face first out of my chair and onto the ground. My broken and bloody face was no longer that of a goddess. Elk, the boy from District 1 helped me to my feet, I reached up to my face to feel the warm blood seeping from a gash on my forehead. This is when everything went black.

I could only feel things happening around me. No sound, no sight. Just the world around me spinning out of control.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! This is written for JonahTheGreat on twitter! Go give him a follow!**


End file.
